darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Linda Mancia/archive
TO ANYONE WHO HAS COME TO THIS TALK PAGE: This is the user of this talk page, Linda Mancia. I am being blocked by User:Gonk (hope his planet is destroyed) for no apparent reason except someone (User:Supergeeky1) used my IP address. I can't even edit now except here! So please, to anyone who can edit please get Gonk or another administrator right now! I need to talk with someone! Please help me , you're my only hope! -Linda Mancia Look Gonk, this isn't funny anymore. Stop it! Linda Mancia 02:36, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *I'm not doing anything. Did you get that same error again? Did the number change to #4080? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey supergeeky1,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Tip Hail Satan, Linda! \m/ I've read your article and I see that you don't know the dialogue template. I've put one on the top of your article recently, but here it is, in case you'll need one: Cheers and have fun editing. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) FS nomination Hello there Linda Mancia, I noticed you added the template to Darth Complainer and I've read your question on 's talk page. In order to complete the nomination process started by adding the template, you need to add the nomination to the Featured Sith Nomination page. This is done by adding a new section (in this case) named "Darth Complainer" with subheadings for support votes, oppose votes and comments. If you have any questions about the nomination process, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) *All that is above is true. Mecenarylord 13:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) FS nomination: Part Deux Hey Linda, I reverted your edit to this page as it is an archive page and therefor meant for logging past nominations. To nominate your article, you would want to place it here under the "nominations" heading. If you have anymore questions, feel free to leave me or one of the administrators a message. Thank you very much and have a Darth-tastic Day. Cheers! — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Or else article Hello again Linda Mancia, I noticed your comment about the "Or else" article on the FS nom page. I just thought I'd let you know that people usually don't comment on articles they like, so seeing other people edit an article you created but not leaving improvement suggestions on the talk page is usually a sign that people like the article. If you're not sure if an article is funny or not, feel free to ask me or another person to read an article. Hope you have a nice day, and keep up the good work. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:18, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Images Hey Linda Mancia, Image:SZ.jpg, Image:Sylvana.jpg and Image:Jaina.jpg are currently in violation of image policy, if you would be kind enough to tag them with a proper source and licence it would be appreciated. For more information on that topic read this guide. If you have further questions feel free to ask. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know how! I can't find a way! This is SO frustrating, so I'm not going to do it now because I DON'T KNOW!!!! Linda Mancia 14:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *It's actually very easy, all you have to do is put the information template on the image page and add the necessary information. In this case you'd have to put the address of the website where you found the image in the "Source" field and the licensing information in the "licensing" field. If you're not sure how to do this, look at other image pages and see how it's done there. Hope that helps, have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I got all these pics from Wookieepedia, but they are all covers of Japanese Star Wars novels. What do I say is the source? *Wookieepedia has similar rules about sourcing images, the source listed with the image at Wookieepedia (in this case most likely the novel) is the source you use for the image here. I'm not sure, but I think a link to the image on Wookieepedia might also be enough. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sylvana Zen Here's my comment about your article. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]10:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Darth Greetings Hello there Linda Mancia, The Darth Greetings article looks good, I enjoyed reading it. Though I should mention that forgot to add a category to the article, but I fixed that. Other then that, the article looks good. Hope you have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Another I'm glad I've found another female. I think that's about 3 now, and if my friends join there will be 5. We're not alone :-D. --RandomRebelGirl 10:18, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks and.... Thanks for the help with the qoute, but in the future, please, please sign your comments with ~~~~ on talk pages. Mecenarylord 20:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Block Whats the number in the blockmessage? #4080 or #4082 ? We can probably fix this. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) #4082, Madclaw, please help me!!! Here's the message: You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Gonk. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Supergeeky1". The reason given for Supergeeky1's block is: "Troll openly plotting takeover of wiki. Not a good way to win back trust" Start of block: 23:02, 2 February 2009 Expiry of block: 23:02, 3 February 2009 Intended blockee: 69.124.143.221 You may contact Gonk or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 69.124.143.221, and the block ID is #4082. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Pathetic, isn't it? I want to talk to Gonk myself!!! *Sorry about the mix-up, Linda "Not Actually Female And Actually Probably Supergeeky, Really" Mancia. ;) 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 00:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *Hello there Linda I got your message on Wookieepedia and I'm not sure if this block has already been undone or not. I am aware of a recurring problem with Wikia's auto block function, we have seen this sort of thing happen before. It is not actually Gonk who blocked you, but the Wikia auto block function which automatically blocks a blocked users IP address. In some cases the autoblock blocks random users who have nothing to do with people who are actually blocked. If you are still blocked, please contact me or one of the other admins and give us the specific block information. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Stuff Hey Linda, I unblocked you and let me explain the situation, when Supergeeky got blocked his IP automatically got blocked too, sometimes in these situations someone else's IP gets blocked too, it's a known bug and it happens from time to time so it wasn't personal towards you, just some collateral damage that's now been undone. If you have more questions join IRC. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Awwwww.... now I can't talk smack about Gonk anymore. Oh well.... did you see Revenge of the Sith article? I also put Sylvana Zen up as an FS nom so feel free to express your opinion in a healthy, democratic way! Darth Complainer Darth Complainer is now a Featured Sith, feel free to put on your userpage. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) A question i hope you answer By everett76 How long have you been on darthipedia? plz answer. Some things Hello Linda, while we are gratefull for the articles you create and expand, editing other peoples userpages as well as editing other peoples posts on talkpages is not appreciated. For testing please use Darthipedia:Base Delta Zero or a user subpage. Thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:50, 5 February 2009 (UTC) *I know you didn't do anything wrong on purpose, I'm just bringing it to your attention so it won't happen in the future. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Sylvana Zen I'm not sure if I archived Sylvana Zen correctly. Please tell me if I did! Linda Mancia 01:58, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *You didn't. To successfully update the AoE also means editing a template that is protected, which only administrators can do. I know AoE and FS sometimes don't get updated as soon as they should be but eventually they will so a little patience is in order. I updated the rest of it so it's cool now. Also leaving questions to administrators on your own talkpage is not the best way to get an answer, and even if you do post on your own talkpage don't forget to leave your signature ;). Anyhow since Sylvana Zen is now an AoE you get this nice userbox Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Diane Vader and stuff Hail Satan, Linda! \m/ #It's cool to be your pal. You're very creative and you have a great imagination, so keep adding new articles to the Darthipedia. Great job :] #I like the Diane Vader article. It somewhat resembles Sylvana Zen, but still it has a strong identity of it's own. #The Evil Genius thingy... it was totally unexpected, but I'm elated that you all approve my moderately-hard work here. I've got a lot of ideas, so I'll fight with my laziness and try to prove myself harder. That's all... for now. Cheers! 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Talkpage #I did. See here. It's only a proposal I thought we should consider, as it might add some nice contrast (i.e., if Diane Vader was really Shmi's assumed identity or something to that effect). Anyways, have a nice day! Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 15:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sylvana Zen Congratulations, Sylvana Zen is now a featured Sith. feel free to put this nifty userbox on your page Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Brian Fett Hail, Linda! \m/ Again, I must admit, great job :) I wish I'd have such a motivation like you to just write your ideas down. Little suggestion: add a link to your talkpage next to your sign, so we could reply faster to your posts. Cheers! 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]17:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Update Hey Linda we installed a new AoE nomination rule, that being: If an article nominated for AoE meets the Featured Sith prerequisites, it should be removed from this page. Since Olivia meets the FS requirements I moved the nomination to the FS nom page, cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice..... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet..... I hope you weren't home when it happened..... Have a nice day. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) You know the routine Hey Linda, Diane Vader is now a featured Sith...bla bla bla. feel free to add to your userpage, yadda yadda yadda.....Congratulations and keep up the good work. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Olivia Kenobi I'm not here right now, better ask another admin. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Olivia Olivia Kenobi is now a featured Sith, if I were not away I would congratulate you and bestow upon you this userbox But since I'm away I can't, I'm not even writing you this message, you are imagining things Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Palpatine #Done. Cheers! Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 03:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) IRC I invite you to join Darthipedia's IRC channel!--Mecenarylord 14:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Evil Evil Evil Sorry about being late myself (damn my computer and its vagaries- and moreso those of my life). Anyway read through Darth Evil, you've done a nice and comprehensive job, so right now, not too many edits come to mind. If there's anything in particular you'd still like help with, tell me. Pliss.--Darth 83.81.43 13:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Two awards And Cheers Linda, keep up the good work! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Blocked This is a multiple choice message, it can be whatever you want it to be.... 1''' I am a mean guy who blocks you just because I can to show off what I think of you and your gender which I look down upon with extreme prejudice. '''2 This is a cooldown block for your own good, it seems you take whats going on a little too personal and thats not what this wiki is about, although socializing is often a part of IRC it is not it's main function. The main function of IRC is to discuss the how/what/when and why on the wiki. Social talk is neither encouraged or discourage since it cannot be avoided, but when it comes to extreme proportions like sickness of relatives and your boyfriend no one is really going to give a crap especially when it is forced upon us in the conversation. I once told you that attention whoring will not give you any positive reactions. If it's negative attention you seek I suggest you seek it elsewhere. Furthermore trying to turn people against members of the administration, be it in a personal message on IRC or on a users talkpage outside Darthipedia will not get you the result you expect. It will only weaken your case (as far as it can be called that) more, since most of the time you don't have a clue as to what it is you are talking about. Remember my previous advice and stick to editing since it is what you are good at, don't destroy the credit you have built up with editing articles with your dramaqueen IRC behaviour nobody cares. Think about it for a week, and after your block has expired and you have further questions seek me out. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Email Congratulations, your block has now been extended to a month. I could not care less about your demands and how unfair you think me to be, the same goes for your newfound buddies M.Mendel, Fastlizzard and Rgoodermote, to hell with all of them, they have fallen victim to Never upset a Wookiee and Wuhers law. Feel free to whine to Gonk, Jedimca0 Master Gump and Pinky about this atrocity against you and civil rights all over the world. The Nobelprize of wikidom be upon thee. I will also lock your page now to ''prevent certain douchbags to advocate their bullshit on. The sole reason this block is not permanent is the credit you earned with your articles, too bad you had to throw it all down the crapper with your dramaqueening attention whoring, trolling and whatnot. I wish you an Form IV superfriendly unfrustrating day! Yours: The Evil unfair, macho selfcentered destroyer of all things pretty Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 01:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC)